All About Soul
by horseygurl89
Summary: The gang is preparing for the final confrintation with Naraku. Inuyasha is watching Kagome and realizes something important. What is it? and how does he react?


**All About Soul**

An: The song is "All About Soul" by Billy Joel

Disclaimer: I don't own Billy Joel, though that would be amazing, or Inuyasha. That's it. Period. End of story.

The final battle was coming. Everyone could sense it. Even the common people in the area were hiding in their huts only coming out when absolutely necessary. The sky had turned an ugly shade of black, causing a permanent night over the land. The group was gathered in Kaede's hut getting ready last minute provisions and supplies before their final encounter with Naraku.

Miroku was drawing up new ofudas to help banish youkai. Sango was busy polishing and sharpening Miroku's staff and her Hiraikotsu. Shippo was pouting in the corner having been told earlier by Inuyasha that he would not be allowed to come. Kagome was quietly stocking her first-aid kit with bandages, ointments and herbs. Inuyasha had his back against the wall, pretending to be asleep but was actually watching Kagome through the fringe of his hair.

He was worried. While the worry for his own safety was minimal if at all, he worried for his friends and more importantly worried for the girl who had captured his heart.

'Kagome' his mind sighs. He had tried to convince her to go home, to leave, and to go to her own time on the other side of the well where she would be safe. But she would have none of it. Getting in his face, telling him that he needed her to help defeat Naraku, and deep down he knew she was right but still, what kept her here? After everything that had gone on between them trying to find the fragments of the Shikon no tama, why did she keep coming back to him? Why did she choose to stay?

He had brought it up with Kaede when she had gone to visit the small shrine at the top of the hill that was dedicated to Kikyou.

"I suppose," she had murmured, placing an aged hand on the shrine, "it's all about soul."

She waits for me at night, she waits for me in silence,  
She gives me all her tenderness and takes away my pain.

And so far she hasn't run, though I swear she's had her moments,  
She still believes in miracles while others cry in vain.  
It's all about soul.  
It's all about faith and a deeper devotion.  
It's all about soul.  
'Cause under love is a stronger emotion.

She's gotta be strong.  
Cause so many things getting out of control.  
Should drive her away,  
Why does she stay?  
It's all about soul.

She turns to me sometimes and asks me what I'm dreaming  
And I realize I must have gone a million miles away  
And I ask her how she knew to reach out for me that moment  
And she smiles because it's understood there are no words to say

It's all about soul  
It's all about knowing what someone is feeling  
The woman's got soul  
The power of love and the power of healing  
This life isn't fair  
It's gonna get dark, it's gonna get cold  
You've got to be tough, but that ain't enough  
It's all about soul

There are people who have lost  
Every trace of human kindness.  
There are many who have fallen,  
There are some who still survive.

She comes to me at night  
And she tells me her desires,  
And she gives me all the love I need  
To keep my faith alive.

It's all about soul  
It's all about joy that comes out of sorrow  
It's all about soul  
Who's standing now and who's standing tomorrow  
You've got to be hard  
Hard as the rock in that old rock 'n' roll  
But that's only part, you know in your heart  
It's all about soul

'Yes,' Inuyasha thinks, 'Kagome's soul is something special. She is the most incredible person I have ever met. I can't believe I ever confused her with Kikyou. The bases of their souls might be the same but in the end they are two totally different people.'

"Inuyasha?" he blinks and looks up to see Kagome kneeling in front of him. "You alright? You looked like you were a million miles away just then."

"Yeah," he shakes his head trying to clear it, "I'm fine, just thinking." She gives him a small smile and reaches out, barely touching his arm, understanding. He gazes into her eyes taking in the determination shinning there.

"Ready?" she asks, stepping back giving him room to stand.

"Hell yeah," he says standing up. He follows her outside and glancing up at the darkened sky. He feels Kagome come stand next to him also looking at the sky. Kagome reaches for his hand and they stand there for a minute longer, contemplating their nemesis and just how far they had come to reach this moment.

'Naraku,' Inuyasha thought shifting his gaze to the defiant girl standing next to him, the one who had the power to end it all, who had saved his soul with her own, 'you don't have a fucking chance.'

Please review! Much love to those who do!


End file.
